The Death of James Potter
by Abbl2
Summary: We all know he's dead, but this is how he died, his last hour with his family, and his bravery in the face of death. Oneshot, rated T for charecter death


**Hey everyone. It's Abbl2, here. I know, an author's note before the story? How unlike her! I just needed to say that this story was inspired by the fanfiction called The End, which is about Lily's death, written by Bittersweet, so look it up! Because ohmygosh, it was soooooo amazing! I can't believe I didn't cry. And I know that this isn't what actually happened in the slightest way, but its fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want, accept say that its mine, because it isn't. I wanted to make it more dramatic with love and sappiness dripping from the words. I also didn't pick up my Hallows book until just now so that I can fix it, so ya, it's gonna be different. Ok, here it is;**

"Happy Halloween!" chorused James and Lily as they gave their one year old son Harry a chocolate frog to suck on. Harry was in a little bumble bee costume since they had gone trick-or-treating with him earlier. James's best friends Sirius and Remus had gone with them, but they had to leave soon afterward for some business with the Order. So it was just the three of them. James and Lily were in their wizard robes, because it was the only time in the year where they could wear them in the muggle world without being noticed. They had seen a few of their friends doing the same. It was kind of an old joke that turned into a tradition.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Harry," Lily cooed. She was probably right. He was rubbing his eyes and was starting to whine. Lily picked him up, but James rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me get him ready for bed," he offered. "I promise I'll bring him down to say goodnight." Lily smiled, kissed a squirming Harry and handed him to James.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" James teased. Lily laughed and kissed him on the lips. James went up the stairs, smiling to himself and holding Harry close to him.

He walked inside Harry's Quidditch themed room and placed him on the changing table. James was very proud of this room, as it had taken him and Sirius almost three months to create, and they had worked almost until the last day of Lily's pregnancy. He hoped Harry would like Quidditch when he got older, because both his godfather and his father were well known Quidditch champions at Hogwarts. He got Harry changed and into his little blue pajamas, so he walked him back downstairs to say goodnight to Lily before he put him in his crib for the night.

Lily was waiting for them in the living room. He walked over and handed Harry to her. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead as she held him close against her chest. James walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist with his head on her shoulder feeling like the luckiest man alive. She felt his hands on her waist and his breath on her cheek and turned into him with Harry still in her arms. James embraced her and Harry, his arms like a strong, protective shield.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered. She looked up and smiled at him. She lifted the hand not holding Harry and brushed back his untamable black hair that he passed down to his son. It was amazing how much the two looked alike.

"I love you too, James." James smiled and buried his face in her dark red hair. They stood, wrapped in each other's arms with Harry between them as they let their raw emotions flow through each other feeling utterly at peace. Then, Harry made a little whine. Lily and James laughed simultaneously and looked at their son.

"We love you too, Harry," James cooed. "So much." Lily nodded.

"You are loved, Harry," she said softly. "Not just by us, but by so many." Each of his parents kissed his cheek, and he smiled goofily. James laughed and took out his wand to play Harry's favorite game.

He began to produce little colored puffs of smoke with his wand. Harry laughed and reached out with his hands, trying to catch the smoke. Lily smiled and placed him on the ground where he gripped her leg in order to stand. She led him to the little coffee table where he gripped the edge with one hand and tried to catch the smoke that his father was creating with the other. James had kneeled down so as to make it easier for Harry to reach. Lily went and sat on the couch to watch the two boys play, a soft smile playing on her lips as Harry laughed and reached for the colored smoke.

It was then that they heard the gate creak. James leapt up, his wand at the ready. Harry looked at his father, confused as to why his game had ended so suddenly when Lily scooped him up and looked warily at James. Then, the door blasted open. James grabbed Lily's arm.

"It's Him, Lily," he said urgently. "Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off." Lily shook her head.

"I can't leave you James," she said, her voice cracking. James shook his head.

"Take Harry and GO!" he said. Then, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, but quickly. Harry looked at his father, still confused. He brushed his head and kissed him softly, his lips quivering.

"I love you my son," he said. "Be safe." He looked at his wife. "And you, my Lily. I love you so much. Now go!" She nodded, as close to tears as he was, because she knew as well as he did, that he was not getting out of this encounter alive. And as his family fled up the stairs, he knew he would never see them again. His only hope was that he bought them some time to escape out the window. With a heavy heart, he raced to the hallway where he knew Voldemort was waiting.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the cloaked face of Voldemort walking into the threshold, and he knew there was no turning back. His friend had betrayed him; the one he'd known for most of his life had backstabbed him and his family. He could see Voldemort's white mouth under his cloak curled into an evil smile.

"James Potter," he said, his voice raspy and cold as ice. "Stand aside." James held his ground.

"Leave my family," he said, although he knew it was futile. Voldemort sighed, almost happily. James raised his wand, but Voldemort whipped his wand out faster.

"_Crucio!" _he shouted, and James fell to the ground, screaming in pain and agony. "_Crucio!"_ James's screams intensified.

"You know, I'm quite glad you struggled," said the Dark Lord, circling around James with his wand still pointed at his chest. "It makes this so much more interesting. I never quite could enjoy a child's screams, but a man's, well, that's a whole different story." The pain was leaving James slowly and just enough so that he could raise his wand. He had to at least try to stop him. He couldn't just let the man who had killed so many, and would happily kill him, his wife and his son with the flick of his wrist, walk down his hallway, unchallanged.

"_Avada-"_

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ James's arm fell limp as his wand rolled to the floor. The last thing James Potter could remember was hearing his wife and child screaming in terror from upstairs as the man who had taken so many lives, took his.

* * *

**A/N: Well, not my best peice of work, but let me say, it was imensly satisfying to write. Oh, and incase you werent thinking about it, you need to look up bittersweet's profile and click on The End, which is where i got the idea for this story from. **

**Thanks for reading, but now i must ask for you to review! i love this story, and i hope you do to, but disliking it is ok to. Just please let me know what you think and what i can fix. I loved writing this, but if there is anything i could have done better, please let me know. **

**Mmk, its late now. i'm going to bed. hope you liked it! and sorry for the sad ending, but it was always going to be sad. ttyl!**


End file.
